Question: $ (-5)\cdot(-5) = \; ?$
Explanation: $(-5)\cdot(-5)$ is $-5$ multiplied by itself $2$ times. The base is $-5$ The exponent is $2$ $(-5)\cdot(-5)$ is $-5$ to the power of $2$ $(-5)\cdot(-5) = -5^{2}$